Scrappy-Doo
This article is about the original incarnation of the character. For other incarnations, see Scrappy-Doo (disambiguation). Scrappy-Doo is a Great Dane puppy and the nephew of Scooby-Doo. Scrappy is the most noteworthy of Scooby's relatives. He is noted for being quite headstrong and always wanting to face off in a fight against the various villains (unlike his uncle). Scooby and Shaggy Rogers were present at Scrappy's birth. Physical appearance His ears are pointed and slightly bent at the tip. His coat is brown, and he has a black nose, black eyes. He wears the traditional Doo family collar. Personality Scrappy idolized his uncle Scooby and would often assist Scooby and his friends in solving mysteries. With a highly energetic and brave personality, despite his small size, Scrappy was the opposite of his uncle; Scrappy would usually insist on trying to directly fight the various monsters Scooby and his associates encountered. But, there were times when he showed a little cowardice. Powers and abilities He has the ability to speak in English like many members of his family. He's also very strong as he can run while holding Shaggy and Scooby, despite his small size. He's very smart when he figured out the clues Shaggy's uncle left for him to solve. He mostly walks in his hind legs, rarely seen on all fours. History Early life Scrappy was born at St. Bernard's Memorial Hospital to Scooby-Doo's sister Ruby-Doo. Minutes after he was born, he took off looking for action, unknowingly followed by Shaggy and Scooby. He went back to his mother after unable to find anyone to play with. They saw Shaggy and Scooby being chased by a hot-tempered orderly, and he decided to join in on the action. He grew attached to his Uncle Scooby, and wanted to travel with when he grows up. Scrappy originally lived in New York City with his old gang, Duke and Annie, before traveling with Mystery Inc. ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) Season one He was kidnapped by a pirate to be his cabin boy. But, Shaggy and Scooby followed him, and after a long chase, they took control of the ship. (Long John Scrappy) While celebrating Scrappy's Birthday, Shaggy tells the trio the story about Scrappy's real Birthday. (Scrappy's Birthday) Season two While Shaggy and Scooby took a steam bath in Al's Health Spa, he left the machine on too long causing Shaggy and Scooby to turn into babies. Blaming himself, he promises to take care of them till they grow up. While the babies play in the park, he expresses how rough babysitting is. While giving them a bath after they played in the mud, Shaggy and Scooby made way too much bubble bath, causing them to float away in a big bubble. Scrappy in a panic state, caught them just in time when the bubble popped. They rolled into a baby show where the judge named Shaggy and Scooby instant winners. They grow back to their rightful age, with no idea what happened, much to Scrappy's relief, who passes out winning the baby show instead. (Scooby Dooby Goo) Season three Insert details here. (Yabba's Rustle Hustle) He got scolded when he squashed Dusty's new hat while trying to catch a mosquito that's been bothering them. Later at night, he overheard Dusty and Yabba expressing how annoying the mosquito is, thinking they're talking about him. Deeply saddened, he ran away on his own. He met up with train robbers who tricked him into getting a shipment of silver from the train. Afterwards he's sent on his own again. He helped Yabba and Dusty ( who went looking for him after discovering he was gone and getting captured by the robbers) escape from the ghost town jail. He helped them stop the robbers from escaping, and Yabba and Dusty made up with him afterwards. (Runaway Scrappy) Insert details here. (Tumbleweed Derby) He and Shaggy tried to stop Genie-Poo from taking Scooby back to ancient Arabia with Jasmine the Genie, blowing their three wishes by mistake in the process. He was devastated when it seemed like Scooby went with to Arabia with them. But, were overjoyed when they learned that Scooby escaped the genies just in time. (Scooby-Doo and Genie-Poo) The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show Insert details here. The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries Insert details here. (Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo) The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Insert details here. (To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before) Insert details here. (Scoobra Kadoobra) He was sad when Scooby quit the gang after being scared too much. When Scooby and Vincent traveled ten years into the future, Scrappy and Flim-Flam have turned evil now serving Time Slime. Scooby went back to his time, saved the gang and trapped Time Slime in the Chest of Demons. (It's a Wonderful Scoob) Insert details here. (The Ghouliest Show on Earth) Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers He went with Shaggy and Scooby when the former inherited his plantation and treasure. Scrappy was the one who found and figured out most of the clues to the treasure Shaggy's uncle left for him. During the hunt, they called for the Boo Brothers to get rid of the ghosts, and had several encounters with an escaped gorilla, Billy-Bob Scroggins and the ghosts haunting the mansion. The ghosts turned out to be Sheriff Rufus Buzby's black sheep brother, who was after the treasure. They left the plantation for the Boo Brothers to haunt forever, and gave all the treasure away to the Beauregard Trust Fund for Orphans. Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School Insert details here. Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf Insert details here. Appearances * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf Behind the scenes .]] Scrappy was added to the cast of ''Scooby-Doo to save the show's ratings, which by 1979 had begun to sink to the point of cancellation threats from ABC. After his addition to the show proved it to be a ratings success, Hanna-Barbera restructured the show around Scrappy in 1980. The original format of four teenagers and their dog(s) solving supernatural mysteries for a half-hour was eshewed for simpler, more comedic adventures which involved real supernatural villains (the villains in previous Scooby episodes were almost always regular humans in disguise). Scrappy remained an integral part of the Scooby-Doo franchise, on both TV and in Scooby related licensed products and merchandising, through the end of the 1980s. He was also briefly the star of his own seven minute shorts — the Scrappy and Yabba Doo segments of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Teamed with his uncle Yabba-Doo and Deputy Dusty, he helped maintain law and order in a small town in the American west. In later years, the presence of Scrappy-Doo has often been criticized as having had a negative impact on the various Scooby-Doo series of the 1980s. Others credit Scooby-Doo's gradual decline during that period to other factors, such as the format changes. Scrappy-Doo has become the symbol of a character, usually over-exuberant or cute in an irritating way, that critics say is gratuitously added to a series. In line with the general perception of the character by audiences, Scrappy-Doo has not appeared in any Scooby-related spin-offs since the made-for-television movie Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf in 1988, save for the first live-action theatrical film Scooby-Doo, where Scrappy played a decidedly negative role as the film's main antagonist. Scrappy-Doo also made a brief appearance in an episode of the 2000s animated series Harvey Birdman Attorney at Law in the episode, Shaggy Busted), where he appeared at the end of the episode to repeat his catchphrase, only to be scooped up by Avenger the eagle. In later episodes, his corpse can be seen as an easter egg (like for example, in Avenger's nest). A statue of Scrappy Doo is shown in the Crystal Cove Spook Museum in an episode of the recent Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated series. When Daphne attempts to talk about him however, Freddy cuts her off saying that they swore never to speak of him again, implying something negative happened regarding him. Notes/trivia * Lennie Weinrib provided his voice for one season in 1979; from 1980 onwards, it was performed by Don Messick, also the voice of Scooby-Doo. * His catchphrase(s) is: "Let me at him, let me at him!", "Put em' up, put em' up!" and "Uncle Scooby, let me at 'em, I will splat 'em!". * Plush figures resembling Scrappy appear in one scene of Scooby-Doo! And The Goblin King. * Scrappy is unique amongst television characters in that, in an ironic twist of fate, he both saved the franchise and was the result of its eventual decline. This is however, not proven, although the fact that he disappeared after the 80s makes one wonder. Negativity towards him could also be the result of how he was percieved by Cartoon Network and the first live-action film. * In the 2002 film mentioned above, Scrappy's full name is revealed for the first time as Scrappy Cornelius Doo. It's unknown however, if this is the case for the standard continuity incarnation, if he he has one at all. In other languages Gallery Scrappy-doo.jpg| See also * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (relationship) References Category:Animated film characters Category:Babysitters Category:Coaches Category:Dogs Category:Doos Category:Journalists Category:Law enforcement Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Scooby-Doo Detective Agency Category:Talking animals Category:Victims